


Liebe ist wie Weisheit...

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BigSpoon!Johann, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spooning, True Love, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: … für beides kann man Löffelchen gebrauchen ;D"Bleib liegen, ja? Bleib einfach liegen… ich will dich verwöhnen."





	Liebe ist wie Weisheit...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [MeObviously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeObviously/gifts), [KinChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/gifts).



> In Erinnerung an die wundervolle (und vor allem seeeehr effektiv genutzte xD) Mathe-Vorbereitung :*
> 
> Mit einem extra Dankeschön an MeObviously für die Titelinspiration :D :*

Eng umschlungen lagen sie im Bett. Johann hatte seinen Arm warm von hinten um Friedrichs Schultern gelegt und streichelte ihn sanft. Dessen roten Locken kitzelten Johann an der Schulter, als Friedrich sich enger an ihn kuschelte. Glücklich küsste er Johanns Hand und seine Arme. Ihre nackten Schenkel verschränkten sich, rieben sich aneinander. Friedrichs Küsse wurden heißer, feuchter, drängender. Johann seufzte auf.

„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte Friedrich gegen seine Haut.

Johann genoss die Berührungen von Friedrichs Lippen mit geschlossenen Augen, in der Dunkelheit hätte er ohnehin nicht viel sehen können. Lieber stellte er sich Friedrich in seiner ganzen rotlockigen, sommersprossigen, jugendlichen, idealen Schönheit vor.

„Mein Schatz. Mein wunderschöner Schatz…“ Johann seufzte wohlig auf. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln vergrub Johann sein Gesicht zwischen Friedrichs Schulterblättern und in den weichen Locken, die ihm über den Rücken fielen, und atmete tief ihren herrlichen Geruch nach Friedrich und seinem Shampoo ein. Er konnte Friedrichs Herzschlag an seiner Wange fühlen. Und in diesem Augenblick kamen ihm beinahe die Tränen, da er es gar nicht fassen konnte, dass sie hier nebeneinander lagen und sich liebten. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie sehr er Friedrich liebte.

Friedrich wand jetzt den Kopf und sah sich zu Johann um. „Wolfi?“

„Hmm?“

„Wolfi, ich will dich“, hauchte er in Johanns Ohr, und schon allein diese Worte ließen ein wohliges, heißes Kribbeln durch Johanns ganzen Körper jagen. Und er beschloss, Friedrich das zu geben, was dieser wunderschöne, zärtliche Mann verdiente: Liebe, und Zuneigung.

„Fritzi… bleib liegen, ja? Bleib einfach liegen… ich will dich verwöhnen.“, hauchte Johann seinem Freund ins Ohr. Sanft strich er mit den Händen über Friedrichs breiten Rücken, streichelte dann seine Seite, und schließlich schlang er die Arme um seinen Freund und begann, sich seiner Vorderseite zu widmen.

Je länger Johanns Hände über seine Brust streichelten, mit seinen Brustwarzen spielten und er intensiv seinen Hals küsste, desto schwerer atmete Friedrich. Johanns warme, zärtliche Finger trieben ihn bald in den Wahnsinn. Schon merkte er deutlich ein Kribbeln im Bauch, das in seinen Unterleib floss und ihm einen heißen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Johann lächelte. Er fühlte, wie sich Friedrich Herzschlag unter seinen Fingerspitzen beschleunigte. Zärtlich küsste er weiter seinen Hals, seine Schultern und sein Kinn, doch seine Hände streichelten jetzt etwas tiefer seinen Bauch und bald auch seine Hüfte. Johann musste schlucken. Er merkte, dass Friedrich schon ziemlich hart war. Und langsam fühlte er auch ein immer drängender werdendes Pulsieren zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen.

Er gab Fritz noch einen letzten Kuss in den Nacken, dann nahm er seine Hände weg und setzte sich auf.

Friedrich drehte sich zu ihm um. „Und jetzt?“

„Bleib liegen.“ Johann grinste. „Ich bin gleich wieder da…“

In freudiger Erwartung verharrte Friedrich regungslos. Er wusste, was Johann vorhatte, und er freute sich darauf. Die Gewissheit, bald das zu bekommen, wonach er sich sehnte, ließ das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch noch einmal stärker werden, und Friedrich ertappte sich selbst dabei, dass er sich wünschte, Johann würde sich beeilen und so schnell wie möglich mit seinen sanften Streicheleinheiten wiederkommen.

Johann kramte das Gleitgel aus der Nachttischschublade und kuschelte sich wieder hinter Friedrich, ohne erstmal etwas damit anzufangen. Vorsichtig strichen seine Hände wieder über Friedrichs Hüfte, über seinen Bauch, massierten seine Erektion. Friedrich seufzte immer lauter.

Johann hörte zwar nicht auf, Friedrich liebevoll zu streicheln, aber gleichzeitig drängte auch sein eigener, mittlerweile harter Penis gegen die Hüfte seines Freundes.

Friedrich musste auf einmal lachen, als er merkte, dass Johann genauso erregt war wie er selbst. Er spürte Johanns Erektion gegen seinen Hintern drücken und bewegte seinem Freund instinktiv die Hüfte entgegen. Er wollte Johann in sich fühlen, so nah, so intim… Friedrich seufzte. Johann berührte gerade einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt an seinem Oberschenkel. „Wolfi…“

„Fritzi…“ Johanns erregtes Keuchen klang genauso rau wie sein eigenes. Er begann, sein steifes Glied zwischen Friedrichs Schenkeln zu reiben, stieß zwischen Friedrichs Beine als würde er bereits in ihm sein. Dabei stöhnte er Friedrich laut ins Ohr, und da er dennoch nicht aufhörte, Friedrichs eigene Erektion zu streicheln, merkte auch Friedrich, wie er sich gefährlich schnell dem Höhepunkt näherte.

„Haaah… Wolfi…“

Johann hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Friedrichs Schultern und atmete tief durch. „Alles klar, Fritz…“

Johann küsste ihn kurz auf die Schulter und zog daraufhin seinen Penis zwischen seinen Schenkeln und seine Hände von Friedrichs Erektion zurück. Dann hörte Friedrich das sehnsüchtig erwartete Geräusch, als Johann die Gleitgeltube öffnete und endlich waren Johanns Finger nicht länger nur an seinem Penis, sondern an seinem Hintern, und sie waren warm und glitschig und drangen fast widerstandslos in ihn ein.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entrang sich Friedrichs Kehle. Johann hatte vorsichtig einen ersten Finger eingeführt, und während er diesen langsam bewegte, um Friedrich schon mal an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, küsste er seinen Freund wieder zärtlich auf Schultern und Nacken. Immer wieder streifte Johanns Finger seine Prostata, und Friedrich musste sich immer fester auf die Lippen beißen, um ihr Liebesspiel nicht ungewollt vorschnell zu beenden.

Als Johann einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm, keuchte Friedrich auf. „Jo- Johann! Warte… warte bitte kurz… sonst… sonst komm ich gleich…“

Johann lachte leise, aber tatsächlich hielt er seine Finger einige Momente lang ganz still und beschränkte sich darauf, heiß auf Friedrichs Nacken zu atmen, während er ein paar zarte Küsse auf Friedrichs Nacken hauchte. Aber davon einmal abgesehen verharrte Johann beinahe regungslos, bis er merkte, dass Friedrich sich wieder ein wenig entspannt hatte und der andere ihm signalisierte, dass er weitermachen konnte.

Lange hielt er sich nicht damit auf, Friedrich mit zwei Fingern zu penetrieren, da sein Freund schon so erregt war. Und auch, als er Friedrich schließlich mit drei Fingern weitete, verlangte der schon bald nach mehr.

Also ließ Johann sich nicht länger bitte. Er verteilte das Gleitgel auch auf seiner eigenen Erektion und drang dann vorsichtig in Friedrich ein, wobei er ihm wieder die Arme um den Oberkörper schlang, um wieder seine Brustwarzen zu stimulieren.

Langsam und gefühlvoll begann Johann, sich in Friedrich zu bewegen. Der seufzte auf. Johann war einfach großartig. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansah, fühlte er sich wieder wie frisch verliebt, und dabei kannten sie sich jetzt schon seit ein paar Jahren… und wenn sie miteinander schliefen… Johann war immer so auf ihn bedacht, nahm so viel Rücksicht und kümmerte sich immer so um Friedrichs Bedürfnisse… das hatte keiner seiner Partner davor je getan.

Glücklich griff Friedrich nach Johanns Armen, die weiter über seine Brust streichelten, hielt sie fest und führte sie zum Mund, um sie mit Küssen zu übersäen. Sanft knabberte er an den kräftigen Handgelenken, hielt einen Moment inne, um die feinen dunklen Härchen zu bewundern, die Johanns Arme und Hände bedeckten. Dann versank er wieder ganz in seinen Empfindungen: Johann unter seinen Lippen, und Johann in ihm.

Johann berührte bei jedem seiner tiefen Stöße seine Prostata, und Friedrich atmete immer schwerer. Er spürte sein Herz schlagen, immer schneller, es dröhnte in seinen Ohren und pulsierte in seinen Lenden, eine unerträgliche Anspannung baute sich in seinem Unterleib auf…

Und auch Johann bewegte sich immer schneller, seine zärtlichen Bewegungen wurden härter und verlangender. Friedrich konnte fühlen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis er kam.

„Oh, Johann… ich – ich bin gleich…“

Sein Freund küsste ihn nur ein weiteres Mal auf den Hals. „Alles gut, Fritz. Lass dich… fallen…“ Er löste jetzt eine Hand wieder aus Friedrichs Griff, streichelte über seine Brust und seinen Bauch, griff ihm schließlich wieder zwischen die Beine und rieb Friedrichs Penis und seine Hoden, bis der schließlich kam.

Wie eine Welle überrollte ihn sein Orgasmus. Johanns Finger um seinen Penis waren auf einmal mit seinem Sperma bedeckt, Friedrich keuchte und stöhnte und umklammerte Johanns andere Hand, die er noch immer fest hielt.

Johann merkte, wie fest Friedrich seine Hand umklammerte, als er das warme Sperma über seine Finger fließen fühlte, und als sein eigenes Glied auf einmal von solcher drängenden Enge umschlossen war, konnte auch er sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, er schloss die Augen und seine freie Hand griff intuitiv nach einem Zipfel der Bettdecke, um Halt zu finden. Dann flog er in hohem Bogen über die Klippe.

Als er wieder halbwegs bei Besinnung war, vergrub Johann erschöpft seine Stirn zwischen Friedrichs warmen Schultern in dessen verschwitzten Locken. Er hörte die keuchenden, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seines Freundes, der jetzt wieder ruhiger wurde, und auch er selbst atmete tief durch. Fest hatte er Friedrich an seine Brust gezogen, wie um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Seine Lippen strichen wieder über Friedrichs Schultern, sie liebkosten seinen Nacken, und schließlich streckte Johann sich ein wenig, um Friedrich auch ein paar Küsse auf den Hals und das Kinn hauchen zu können.

Sie sprachen nicht. Worte waren nicht nötig, sie kannten sich längst gut genug, um auch so zu wissen und zu verstehen, was der andere wollte.

Nachdem einige Atemzüge zwischen ihnen verstrichen waren, in warmem Schweigen, in dem sie einfach nur geatmet hatten, zog Johann sich schließlich vorsichtig aus Friedrich zurück. Als hätte der andere nur darauf gewartet, drehte er sich sofort in Johanns Umarmung um, um ihn seinerseits mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Und über dem liebevollen, immer träger werdenden Spiel ihrer Lippen und Zungen schliefen sie beide schließlich ein.


End file.
